


Callum’s Girlfriends Who are Ex-Enemies

by Cornholio4



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, also on FanFiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Callum tries to deal with dating both Rayla and Claudia.
Relationships: Callum/Claudia (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Claudia/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Callum’s Girlfriends Who are Ex-Enemies

It had been a year since the dragon Prince Azymondias had been returned to his mother the Dragon Prince and a peace had finally been brokered between Xadia and the human kingdoms. Things had been and uneasy for sure; after all this war and had happened through the generations but the figures in charge were working to fix things between the races.

Callum was able to relax with his new girlfriend Rayla while his brother King Ezran was definitely busy with the other kings and queens. They would spend time with their friends including going to visit Azymondias as the little dragon definitely still wanted his friends to visit. Callum would also spend his time practicing his newfound magic. There was Soren who Callum was mending his friendship with as well as Claudia who came around after some time after reflecting and having to accept how evil her father Viren turned out to be when she believed that he was working for the greater good for the humans.

After what she had done, things were tense with her but Callum and Claudia did value their friendships and Claudia gave a heartfelt apology about what she had done and using his feelings between them. Once she saw that he was a couple with Rayla, she wasn't thrilled but did wish him well seeing that he was happy.

Rayla wasn't thrilled with Claudia and it was definitely mutual but they tried to get along for Callum but Rayla saw that Claudia did have feelings for Callum. Despite how much he stubbornly refuted, she could see that his previous feelings for Claudia hadn't evaporated. She ended up voicing the claims with them around so they could discuss it together and hopefully go over it peacefully.

Truth be told she was a bit afraid that it would end in disaster but somehow and she doesn't know how despite being there; it ended up with them agreeing to a change in relationship. Claudia was now going out with Callum as well with them being deciding to try and make it work for Callum. He was weird out to be sure but they assured him that they would give it a try and make it work.

Still, it was beyond a miracle that it ended up like this.

Though surprise, their friends and family were happy for them and wished them the best. Claudia and Rayla were amused at Callum's reaction when his aunt Amaya let him know that she now hopes for extra great nieces and or nephews from him.

Callum thought things were going nicely with him showing Claudia his sky magic and Rayla showing them her fighting skills. But then there were arguments like this.

"So should I let the children on your side know that your first date with Callum was you trying to manipulate him to get to the Dragon prince's egg. That Grandpa wanted the egg back and had uncle Soren try and kill Callum and Uncle Ezran?" Rayla told Claudia with them seated and Callum literally in the middle of things.

"Maybe the children on your end will be born with wings and elf horns, don't worry I will be sure to comfort them when I let them know that you tried to murder him when he had let you believe that his was Uncle Ezran!" Claudia fired back with them glaring daggers at eachother and Callum covering his ears.

"I thought things would get much better with this relationship but things are jsut getting worst!" Callum cried out in anger and frustration. Claudia and Rayla blinked and stopped as they each cuddled up to him with an arm each and he hugged them. "I thought we were beyond cheap shots like this, honestly it feels like you two are still enemies ready to go for eachother's throats at a moment's notice... What is with the laughing..." Callum asked in confusion as they began laughing.

"I think we took it too far and worried our poor boy too much Rayla." Claudia told Rayla with a smile and Rayla just kept laughing. "We started meeting in secret so we could try and sort out our issues and bury it all for your sake Callum. We mostly mended things but Rayla thought it would be fun to mess around with you a bit, pretending to argue like this. Sorry about all this Callum..." Claudia explained with Rayla giving his apology as Callum just took it that this was an act.

"How long had this been going on? I have advisors ready to give us mandatory counselling issues if your fights didn't stop!" Callum asked agitated as they looked at him apologetically.

"How about we make it up to you Callum?" Rayla asked as they then both kissed one of his cheeks. Callum relaxed shaking his head as he thought about getting revenge on them later.

**Author's Note:**

> I got myself into the Dragon Prince fandom some time after the final season of She-Ra which I loved. I enjoyed the show when I got through the first season and looked at bits and pieces of the other seasons and looking up what happens in the season. So yeah its half mostly second hand information I have of the show and I decided to try this since there are not a lot of fics of Callum with both Rayla and Claudia (Callum X Rayla is my 2nd fave Netflix couple after Catradora). Once again with my writing poly fics, writing about how they get together seems like it's the same way with how I set them up.


End file.
